memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Call to Arms...
See also " ", one of the episodes adapted in this book. '' The Dominion War| number=2| date=2373 - 2374| author=Diane Carey| format = Paperback| published=November 1998| pages=267| ISBN=ISBN 0671024973| |}} Introduction Summary A novelization of the end of "Call to Arms", all of "A Time to Stand" and "Rocks and Shoals" and most of "Sons and Daughters". References Characters :Aryl • Julian Bashir • Roger Buick • Ch'Targh • Damar • Jadzia Dax • Doran • Dukat • Mohammed Fitzgerald • Elim Garak • Paul Gordon • Katogh • Keevan • Kich'ta • Kira Nerys • Koth • Randall Lang • Limara'Son • Martok • • Morn • N'Garen • Narhi • Lisa Neeley • Nog • Miles O'Brien • Odo • Quark • Remata'Klan • Charlie Reynolds • Rom • William Ross • Alexander Rozhenko • Geraldine Ruddy • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Tora Ziyal • Zach Warner • Weyoun • Worf • Yassim Frederick II of Prussia • K'Ehleyr • Kahless the Unforgettable • Florence Nightingale • Omet'iklan • Lindsey Reynolds • Magdalena Reynolds • Khan Noonien Singh • Tanas • Yak'Talon Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Deep Space 9/Terok Nor • Habitat ring • Ketracel-white facility • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Starbase 375 • Station commander's office • Wardroom Argolis Cluster • Argolis sensor array • Bajor • Bajoran wormhole • Barrack IV • Blue Rocket • Bravo sector • Cardassia • Donatu V • Donatu sector • Earth • Echo sector • Gamma Quadrant • Internment Camp 371 • Theta IV-Z • Nocroma Bayside • Tobago • Torros III • Tyra system • Valley Forge • Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • • Jem'Hadar battle cruiser • Jem'Hadar fighter • ( ) • • • • • • Races and cultures :Argelian • Bajoran • Cardassian • Changeling • Ferengi • Human • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Lurian • Trill • Vorta Betazoid • Miradorn • Orion • Prophets • Romulan • Tholian • Vulcan States and organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Guard • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Promenade Merchants' Association • Starfleet • Starfleet 2nd Fleet • Starfleet 7th Fleet • United Federation of Planets Bajoran Resistance • Cardassian Intelligence Bureau • Founder • Klingon High Council • Obsidian Order • Settlement Council • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Sector Guard Science and technology :aerial strategy simulation • antimatter • anti-proton • battleship • blood screening • border cutter • cloaking device • • dark matter nebula • deep space station • docking clamp • fathom • gravitational spike • guidance matrix • guidance thruster • gyrodyne • hardware configuration sensor • headache • heavy cruiser • isoton • ketracel-white • • phaser array • phaser coil • reactor core • replicator • resonance emitter • self-replicating mine • shapeshifter • shroud • starbase • ultritium • viewscreen • virtual scanner headset • warp nacelle Ranks and titles :bekk • commodore • Emissary of the Prophets • facilitator • First • flag admiral • gul • Sixth • • vedek • vice admiral • yeoman Other references :armada • armory • asparagus • asteroid • attack wing • Bajoran lily • • bat'leth • battle simulation • blood feud • bloodwine • Boogeyman • Bregit lung • Cardassian-Klingon War • • dabo • damage control team • Decapus salad • devil • d'k tahg • Dominion War • dragon • Gettysburg Address • Grapok sauce • horse • ice cream • kar'takin • Klingon wedding • labor camp • MajKkah • martial law • mek'leth • nonaggression pact • Nordic • Norpin falcon • Occupation of Bajor • permanent documentation file • Program Sisko 197 • raktajino • ramufta • ration • Rokeg blood pie • root beer • sandwich • Saurian brandy • Second Battle of Deep Space 9 • shore leave • Sisko's baseball • star chart • stellar cartography • tar'g • Terran • warnog Appendices Background information *''Call to Arms...'' features an image of Captain Sisko from "Rocks and Shoals" just after the cover page. *In between the chapters are quotes from several fictional and real individuals. These include one of Benjamin Sisko's statements in "Call to Arms" (One thing's for certain. We're losing the peace"), the Charge of the Light Brigade ("Was there a man dismay'd?" and "Theirs not to make reply/Theirs not to reason why/Theirs but to do or die"), Theodore Roosevelt ("The first requisite of a good citizen in this republic of ours is that he shall be willing and able to pull his own weight"), Lord Bowen ("The rain it raineth on the just/And also on the unjust fella/But chiefly upon the just, because/The unjust steals the just's umbrella") and Abraham Lincoln ("Let us have faith that right makes might, and in that faith let us to the end dare to do our duty as we understand it"). Images call to Arms.jpg|Cover image. jHattackshipDW2.jpg|Jem'Hadar fighter. defiantDW2.jpg| . Connections Timeline "| nextpocket="What Dreams May Come" | voyages1=DS9 | adbefore1="Change of Heart|short story}}" | adafter1=''...Sacrifice of Angels'' }} External link * category:dS9 novelizations